Unexpected Love
by Corbinsfan101
Summary: Corbin Bleu meets someone at a book signing. Could She be the love hes been looking for?I promise the story is beter than this summary
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic so please be nice.**

**Disclamer: I dont own or know Corbin Bleu (if i only did...)**

-At a book signing-

-Amber's POV-

I could hardly contain myself. I was standing in line to meet the one and only Corbin Bleu!! I had used my emergency credit card to get a new dress and shoes. I even went to the makeup counter and got one of their free makeovers, hopefully I don't look too bad.

-Corbin's POV-

I had been down lately. I was looking to get into a serious relationship, but I was worried that anyone that I asked out would only like me because I am famous. Sitting at the table designated for my book signing, I looked at all the people in line. One person caught my eye. She was a pretty, petite, redhead. The only thing was that with all that makeup she looked older than me.

-Amber's POV-

He was staring at me. Did I look that bad? I thought I looked ok, but maybe it was a bit much. I was so concentrated on my own thoughts that I didn't hear the guy say it was my turn.

"Next! Hey lady your next get moving."

"Huh?" I said, "Oh I'm going. Hi Corbin." I rushed forward and next thing I knew I was on the floor. The heel on my shoe broke and my dress tore. I started to cry at the amount of money it was going to take to pay this off. And to top it all off my makeup started to run. "Great," I thought, " now I look even worse." Once again I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't anything around me until I felt a pair of really soft hands touch my face. I looked up to see Corbin there wiping away my tears and my makeup with them. " Hey, are you ok miss?" He was staring into my eyes. " Y-yeah. Thank you." I said trying to smile. I was so embarrassed that I had fallen.

-Corbin's POV-

Wow, I couldn't belive how beautiful this girl was. With all her make up on she looked older, but she couldn't be much older than me, if not younger, although I hope not too young. I helped her up, but for the life if me I could not stop looking at her. There was something about this girl, she was genuine. She simply wanted to get to know him through his book. All the other girls want it to brag that they have it. I wasn't going to let my chance at love slip away, so I decided to write a special note to her. " Who do I make this out to?" I asked. She replied quite shyly "Amber." "That's such a beautiful name." "Thank you Corbin." she replied, taking her book.

-Amber's POV-

I've always hated my name but if Corbin thinks its beautiful it must be. I walked over to a chair to read the book. When I opened the cover I noticed he did more than sign my book, he wrote me a note. Amber,You have such a beautiful name.It is perfect for such a pretty girl like you. I really would like to take you out, so will you please call me? Please say yes!! My phone number is 555-6848.Love,Corbin Bleu

Corbin wants to take me out? Me a 17 year old orphan? Why not see where this can go. This is every girls dream right? I looked up to see Corbin looking intensely at me. I smiled and nodded yes mouthing 5 o' clock. I have never seen such a huge smile. I will never forget that smile.

-Corbin's POV-

Yes! She said yes! 5 seems so far away even though its only like an hour. Time is going to go so slow. Amber, I love that name.

-Amber's POV-

It's 5, but I don't want to seem desperate so I didn't call right away. I walked around looking for Corbin. I wanted to surprise him by coming up behind him while we talked. I found him sitting in a chair in one of the sitting areas. His back was turned so he didn't see me.

-Corbin's POV-

It was almost 5:10, why hasn't Amber called me yet? I was getting ready to give up when my phone rang. "Please be her." I thought.

**CBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

**Will it be Amber?Will she break is heart before they go out? Find out in chapter 2.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**A/N: Heres chapter 2. I Hope you like.**

**Disclamer: I dont know or own Corbin Bleu (If only I did...)**

-Phone conversation-

"Hello?"

"Hey Corbin this is Amber."

"Hi! I'm so glad you called me."

"I have to say I was surprised that you wanted me to call you."

"Well, I just felt something when I touched your face and I couldn't ignore it, you know?"

"Yeah, I felt something too, but I thought it was too good to be true."

"Well its not cause here we are."

"Yep here we are"

"Look, Amber, I really want to ask you something before this goes anywhere."

"OK, go ahead."

"Do you like me because I'm famous or because of me?"

"To be truthful, I like you because your hot and because I think you are a great person."

Corbin starts to laugh. "Well that's good." "Can we get together for some coffee? I really want to talk to you face to face."

"Yea we can, I know somewhere we can go. And I can go now if you want."

"Really? OK! Where are you? I'll come get you."

"I'm here."

"What do you mean?" looking around confused.

"I'm here, behind you."

Corbin turns, "Oh sweet."

They both hang up their phones.

-End phone conversation-

-Normal POV-

Corbin walks up to Amber and gives her a hug. "Just so you know, I think your hot too." he tells her in her ear. Amber just blushes and whispers, "I just wanted to be truthful." "I'm glad that you wanted to be truthful, that's important to me." "So," Corbin says, "Where is this place at that we can go get some coffee. Please say its Starbucks, because I love me some Starbucks." Amber smiles, "Yeah it is a Starbucks." She gives him the directions to the store and the start toward Corbin's car. As they get to the car, Amber stops Corbin to talk.

"Corbin?"

"Yeah, What is it?"

"I need to tell you something before we go."

"OK. Shoot."

"This Starbucks is special to me. I don't normally invite guys to this one because I get so emotional."

"OK, Why is it so special?"

"It's the one my mom used to work at before," stopping for a breath, "she died. This was our favorite place to go together."

"Oh, honey, I'm honored that you want to take me there," pulling Amber into a hug,

"but why me?"

"Well, I told my mom that I would only take a guy there that I thought I could get serious with, and I think your someone I could get serious with."

Looking down Corbin says " oh Amber, can I kiss you?"

Looking surprised that he asked, "Yeah."

Corbin leaned in as Amber closed her eyes. There lips touched and it was as if the world stopped. There were so many feelings in that kiss. Desire, lust, love, caring, freedom, happiness. Separating they both said "wow" at the same time. " What do you say we go get some coffee?" Corbin say as he open the car door for her.

"OK," she replied, "but there's just one thing."

"What?"

" Kiss me again?"

"Happily" Corbin replied as he leaned in kiss her again.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCB

Please review! What do you think should happen? I already have something in mind but I would love feed back.

3 Peace and Love 3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A/N: So here it is. sorry about it being so short. I'm trying to write between school, work, and chores.

Disclamer: I dont know or own Corbin Bleu(if only I did..)

Amber got in the car and Corbin shut the door. Amber looked down to buckle her seatbelt, when she looked up Corbin almost looked like he was floating as he moved to get into the car.

-Amber's POV-  
"Wow." Thats all I could say when we pulled apart. I couldn't believe that a kiss could hold such meaning. I also couldn't believe he still wanted to go out with me after I told him all that. Did he really want to stay with someone who has so much drama, and he doesn't even know the half of it. As we were driving I didn't realize that I had gotten so quiet. I was pulled back into reality when I herd Corbin's voice,

"Amber? Are you alright?"

"Huh? Yeah I was just thinking about stuff."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now, maybe when we have our coffee."

"OK, as long as you're sure. I mean I want you to know you can talk to me about anything."

"I know. There are just a lot of things you don't know about me, and I don't want to scare you off."

"We can work through anything together. I won't judge you, I promise. I like you too much to judge you."

"I know. It's just a worry. I was hurt so many times before."

"You don't have to worry about that now. I would never hurt you on purpose." I got quiet again as we got close to Starbucks. A silent tear began to roll down my cheek. I missed my mom so much. Since she got killed by ... Oh I cant even think about it, my life has fallen apart. My only hope is that Corbin can fill the hole in my heart.

-Corbin's POV-  
She had gotten quiet again. Did I say something wrong? God I hope not, I don't want to mess this up already. I was about to say something when I noticed she had started to cry. I didn't say anything until we pulled into the Starbucks. I turned off the car and turned to look at Amber.

"Amber?"

"Hmm?" She turned toward me and tried to smile. There was so much hurt in those deep brown eyes. I hated the person who put it there. I knew that at one time those eyes had to be bright, now there dull, like she's dieing inside. Pulling out of my thoughts,  
"What's wrong? Did I do or say something?"

"No, you have been perfect. I was just thinking about my mom again. I'm sorry."

"I'm just worried that you're so quiet."

"I'll be fine, I promise, lets go get some coffee." She started to open the door.  
"Wait," I said "I'll get it for you." I climbed out of the car and ran to her side, ignoring the stares of people who thought the recognized me. I opened the door and helped her out of the car. I pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. I closed the door and locked it. I took her face in my hands and looked her in the eyes.  
"Are you going to be ok?" She wrapped her hands around my waist,  
"Yea, as long as you're here with me."

"You know I will be." I leaned in to kiss her, our lips were about to touch when we got interrupted.  
"Corbin, Corbin Bleu?" "Damn" I thought looking up.  
"That's me" I replied as I turned and smiled taking Amber's hand, "What can I do for you?" "Can I have an autograph and a picture?" "Sure." I signed his paper and posed for a picture.  
"Thanks Corbin" "No problem." Turning back to Amber,  
"You ready?"

"Yep. Let's go." As we walked in the door the employees got quiet when they saw us. For once it wasn't because of me.

CBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCB

I hope you liked it. Please review. They help alot. There is still more in the next chapter. After the fourth chapter I will try to move the story along, theres just small stuff I'm trying to get in there.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

-Normal POV-  
"Amber?" a lady asked as we walked to the counter, "Is that really you"  
"Hi Holly. Yes it really is me"  
"I'm so glad you're here. I haven't seen you in so long, not since..," she stopped when she saw Ambers face, "Sorry, it still hurts don't it? I'm so sorry Amber"  
"It's ok. It's just going to take me awhile"  
That's when Amber looked at Corbin and saw his confused face. She smiled and said to Corbin, "I will tell you about everything when we sit-down"  
"Its ok baby, I understand"  
Holly was making their drinks, but when she herd this she walked to the back of the store pulling Amber with her leaving Corbin there looking even more confused.

(With Amber and Holly)

"Baby? He just called you baby? You're seeing Corbin Bleu"  
"I just met him today. He really likes me and I like him too. This is kind of our first date"  
"Oh Amber I am so happy for you. From what I here he is really sweet"  
"Yeah he really is. Holly, I think he can fill the hole in my heart. I really do." "I hope so. You deserve someone that will take are of you. Maybe he will get you to sing like you used to"  
"I can't do that. I told myself that I'm never going to sing again when momma died"  
"If you say so. Now get out there and get your man"  
Amber just smiled ad walked out to the dining room.

-Corbin's POV-

God she looked hot! I love that smile, I hope I can get her to do it more often. She walked up to me and gave me a hug.  
"Sorry about that"  
"That's ok. Here's your coffee." "Thanks hon..." She trailed off as she got a horrified look on her face.  
"Amber? What's wrong"  
"Holly!" she screamed as she pulled me to the back.  
"Amber? What's wrong?" Holly asked.  
"It was her, they let her go." Amber was huddled in a ball on the floor so I sat next to her. "Corbin? Please don't let her get me. She will kill me like she did my mom"  
"Its ok," I said "I won't let any one hurt you." I just held her as I listened to what was going on in the lobby. Holly left fast to stop the fight that was sure enough about to happen.

(In Lobby)

"Where is she? I know I saw her"  
"Fay, just leave, she doesn't want anything to do with you"  
"I'm her aunt, damn it, I have a right to see her"  
Holly, obviously mad, starts to yell.  
"YOU KILLED HER MOTHER!! YOU HAVE NO SUCH RIGHT!! NOW GET OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS ON YOU FOR HARRASSING MY EMPLOYEES"  
"Whatever. She will come back to me. She can't make it on her own she's just like her mother, lazy and unthankful for all I've done for her"

(With Corbin and Amber)

Amber had been listening to the conversation, getting madder and madder. What Fay said last was the absolute last straw. Amber got of the floor and started toward the lobby. Corbin saw the look in her eye and tried to stop her but she just pulled away. He could do nothing but follow her.

(In lobby)

Every one turned around when they heard a voice. It was Amber she was walking out of the back room with Corbin right behind her. She started of talking low and getting louder as she got closer. No one had seen her this mad so they just stayed out of the way.  
"You bitch! I will never turn back to you! You killed my MOTHER, YOUR SISTER, BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO DRUNK TO RELIZE THAT YOU HAD A GUN!!! I HAVE MADE IT SO FAR ON MY OWN WITH OUT YOUR HELP. I GRADUATED, I HAVE A STEADY JOB AS A TEACHER AND I DIDN'T NEED ONE CENT OF YOU FITHY MONEY TO DO IT. SO I SUGEST YOU GET YOUR ASS OUT OF HERE BEFORE I CALL THE COPS TO SAY YOU WERE HARASSING ME!  
Fay walked up to Amber and got in her face, "Your mom was a bitch and deserved every thing she got"  
Corbin couldn't believe this woman could say such horrible things to Amber. He looked at Amber and saw the look on her face. He could tell that she was about to blowup. He stepped in front of her and pulled her face up to look at him, "Amber, sweetheart, she's not worth it lets go before this gets worse. Ok?" Amber could do nothing but nod. As Corbin and Amber started to walk out Fay started to smirk. "Is that how you got through school Amber? Did you hook up with your fantasy? Did you give him a good enough blow job so he'd have you stick around"  
This is when Corbin got pissed and turned around,  
"Actually, what was it Fay?, we just met today and before you so rudely interrupted us we were on our first date. I could in one push of a button have my lawyer start a law suit against you for bad mouthing a celebrity and his girl, so I suggest that you keep that nasty little mouth of your shut." With that he turned back to Amber and took her hand, as they left he said to Holly, "We will be back later, after this all settles down." "OK Corbin, you take care of her for me." "I will I promise"  
They climbed into Corbin's car and he just drove till he found a secluded parking lot. He pulled in and parked his car. He pulled amber onto his lap and held her.  
"Shhh, it's going to be ok"  
"I-I'm sorry Corbin. I guess I should explain"  
"When you're ready to tell me, baby, I will listen"  
Amber took a deep breath, "I guess I will start at the beginning..."


	5. Authers note NOT A CHAPTER!

A/N: Please review my story? I don▓t mind negative reviews.  
Disclaimer: I do not own HSM or Corbin Bleu (If only I did┘..)

Also it will be awhile for my next chapter I am having bit of a writers block. But it will be up soon I will appreciate ideas if you have any. 


	6. Chapter 5 pt 1

Chapter 5 (pt 1) 

It's been a month since that day at the coffee shop, and Amber and Corbin have gotten closer. Corbin had a couple months off so decided that he would surprise Amber by coming to her apartment and taking her to his house in LA.

-Amber's POV-  
I have been missing Corbin so much since he is on tour with Aly and AJ. He does have a couple months off soon; I'm hoping that I will get to see him soon. He has been so sweet to me, I never thought someone could care for me the way he does. It was the day before my 18th birthday and I was sitting on my couch when I herd a knock on my door. When I opened the door I couldn't believe what I saw.  
"Hey Baby! Surprise!"

-Corbin's POV-  
The look on her face was priceless, I could tell she wasn't expecting me at all. The out fit she had on was amazing, she looked so hot! She had on light washed, boot cut jeans with this low cut pink shirt on and a white beater under it. The outfit looked so good on her I could hardly control myself.

"Are you done staring at me? Can I kiss your sexy self now baby?"

"Corbin, I, Yes"

I walked in and closed the door. I gently pushed her against the door and leaned in and gave her a kiss like I would never have the chance again. She wrapped her arms around my neck and made the kiss deeper. She pulled back and looked at me with questions in her eyes.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Nothing I just missed you so much."

"I missed you too." I said and leaned down and kissed her again.

-Ambers POV-  
I couldn't believe he was here, and he looked so hot! He had on a pair of dark wash jeans with his "Bleuman" belt with them he had on a white beater tucked in so it showed off his muscles. He also had his hair pulled back, knowing that I loved his hair like that. When we finally stopped kissing, not that I wanted us to, mind you, I leaned against the door breathless. That's when I noticed Lynda, the lady I lived with when my mom first died, looking at us smiling. I forgot she was here; she had come to take me out for my birthday. Corbin saw the look on my face and turned around.  
"Amber?" he questioned.  
"It's ok Corbin, this is Lynda, the lady I told you about. La La, this is my..." looking at Corbin who smiled and nodded his approval "my boyfriend Corbin Reivers, you know him by Corbin Bleu."

"Oh I know who he is. You have been crushing on him since you were 15. Hi Mr. Reivers, how are you?"

"LA LA!" I said embarrassed.  
Corbin replied smiling, "Please call me Corbin, and I'm doing great now that I'm here with Amber. She's everything I could have asked for." Looking at me he said, "So is it true you've crushed on me since you were 15?" I could only nod my head and blush.


	7. CHAPTER 5 PT 2

**DISCLAMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT AND MY OWN PERSONAL CHARACTERS**

**(IF ONLY I DID OWN CORBIN BLEU...)**

**CBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

Chapter 5 (part 2)

Last night Corbin, Amber, and Lynda went out to eat then Corbin and Amber went back to Amber's apartment. They stayed up most of the night talking about anything and everything. Corbin told her he had three months off before he started to tour again. She was so happy that he had come to see her his first day off. She fell asleep with her head on his bare chest listening to his heart beat. Corbin had wrapped his around her and fell asleep also. It was noon before they woke up.

-Corbin's POV-

I woke up to feel something on my chest, I realized it was Amber and started to play with her hair and kissed her forehead. I wanted this everyday, me waking up with her in my arms. I was pulled out of my thoughts when she started to stir.  
"Good morning baby"

"Good Morning"

"Happy 18th birthday"

"Mmm, thanks baby"

"Amber?"

"Yeah"

"I'm really glad we are together. I want this forever, you in my arms."

"I do too, I really do, but I think we should give it some more time. I am still trying to become stronger after all the things that I went through when I was a kid. You have helped me a lot and I like everything the way it is now."

"I do too; I just wanted you to know how I felt."

"I know baby" she said and gave me a kiss. I want to ask her to come with me to LA for the months I have off to meet my parents and my little sisters. I know they are just going to love her. I decide to wait till tonight when I take her out for her birthday.

-Amber's POV-

I loved waking up in Corbin's arms, it just felt so right. I want to be in his arms forever, but I am still a little uncertain. I have always been hurt and I don't want that again. I know that Corbin would never hurt me on purpose but the fear is still there. I unwillingly got off the bed to take my shower.  
"Corbin, baby, I'm going to take a shower I'll be out in a little bit ok?"

"Ok baby."

I left the door open a crack to let out the steam. I started the water and let it get hot. I got in and washed my hair and such. I let the water run till it got cold thinking about how this is the first birthday that my mom hasn't been here to wish me a happy birthday. I got out and wrapped a big towel around my body. When I walked out of the bathroom Corbin wasn't in the bedroom. I walked into the hallway and smiled when I herd him in the kitchen. I went back in the bedroom and got dressed. I put on an outfit I knew Corbin would love. It was a pair of low-cut jeans that hugged my every curve, a red wife beater with a low "V" cut shirt on top. I also put on my red, white, and black New Balances and a red heart belt that sat on my hips. I walked up behind Corbin and put my arms around his waist. He had on just his jeans and socks with his hair pulled back.  
"Whatca making baby?" I asked playing with the waist band of his jeans.  
"Your breakfast," he said turning around, "wow baby you look great!"

"I know, thanks"

"Oh you know do you? How's that?" he asked taking me into his muscular arms.  
"Because you've told me that since the first day we met even when you hadn't seen me for weeks."

"That's because it's true. Now lets eat I'm starving."

"I'm sure you are."

After we ate we just hung out till it was time for us to go to dinner.

-Corbin's POV-

I am taking Amber to her favorite restaurant, Cheeseburgers In Paradise. I pulled up my hair and put on a hat.  
"You ready baby?" I called.  
"Yeah, I'm coming."

She looked even better than this morning, if that was even possible. When we got to the restaurant I asked for a booth in the back so we had privacy and I could take off my hat with out someone noticing who I was. We were waiting for or dessert when I finally decided to ask her.  
"Amber?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything baby. You know that."

"Well, you know I have a few months off and even though I wish I could, I cant stay here the whole time."

"Yeah..."

"So I was wondering if you would come with me to LA. I don't want to be without you and I want you to meet my family."

I was scared when she didn't answer right away.  
"Amber?"

"Corbin I don't know what to say."

"You could say yes."

"I would love to baby, but there's just so much I have to do. I would have to quit my job and then I'd have no way to pay rent on my apartment."

"I will take care of it for you just say yes, PLEASE?"

"OK baby, I will go to LA with you"

I was so happy that I got up and pulled her into a hug and kissed her deeply.

**CBCBCBCBCBCBCBBCBCBCBCBCB**

**SO THATS THE END OF CHAPTER 5. PLEASE REVIEW. AND I STILL NEED IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 6. IF YOU HAVE ANY PLEASE SHARE. I WILL ALWAYS CREDIT IDEAS TO WHOM THEY BELONG I WONT TAKE THEM AS MY OWN.**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: I do not own corbin bleu or hsm

* * *

The next day Amber started to pack to go to LA although it was hard to concentrate with Corbin there. Corbin was going to pay for her rent while they were in LA and they had talked with the school and they were letting her take a three month leave of absince since she was the teacher of the year. Every thing was going great and if Corbin had his way,  
at the end of the three months Amber would not be coming back. Their flight left early in the morning so they went to bed early.

* * *

ON THE PLANE

Corbin and Amber have been on the plane since 6 in the morning and they were going to be in LA in about an hour. Amber could not hold still in the seat.

Amber what is wrong baby?

Nothing I am just worried that your parents will not like me.

Baby you have nothing to worry about they are going to love you.

You sure? I mean you only met me a month ago and your already taking me home to meet your parents.

I am positive. They are going to love you.

OK.

Amber snuggled closer to Corbin and slept for the rest of the flight.

* * *

-Corbins POV-

She looked so peaceful sleeping I hated to wake her, but we just landed and we had to disembark. I started to play with her hair and kiss her forhead. I softly wispered in her ear.

Amber, baby, wake up we have landed.

Hmmm?

Time to wake up we are in LA.

Mmkay.

We walked off the plane and there were my parents waiting for us.

Mom, Dad this is Amber, my girlfriend.  
Amber this is my Mom and Dad.

**CBCBCBCBCBCBCBCBCB**

**So what do yall think. This chapter is based on the idea i got from bleumanluver. Thanks bunches for the idea.**


End file.
